


Mud

by MysteryMuse



Series: Random Access Memory [13]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maverick Hunters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero has no use for your complaining, n00b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

"I didn't sign up for this."  
  
Zero, sitting on the corner of an outcrop of concrete, glanced up sharply at the younger Hunter's complaint. The newbie was caked in mud, and Zero himself had mud in what felt like every joint in his body. His strong red frame was splattered and caked in it, muddy brown water had soaked and stained his hair to the roots, and he was certain he had something crawling inside his left boot between his armor and his skeleton; it tickled and itched.   
  
Zero was not having a good day. And newbie complaints did nothing to improve on his mood.  
  
"What did you sign up for then, Hagar?" Zero said, keeping his voice level in an effort to mask his irritation. Losing it at the rank and file wasn't going to help morale any.  
   
"The travel and the girls," Hagar remarked, giving such a shit-eating grin that even Zero's foul mood lightened. "Hero stuff. Beating the bad guys."  
  
Zero shook his head. "Boy, are YOU in the wrong business," He hopped off the concrete boulder with a sigh and sploshed across the soaked ground, wet hair scraping against the backs of his thighs. He slapped Hagar's shoulder, maybe a little harder than a strictly friendly gesture would have called for. "This _is_ the hero stuff. Go get me inventory on those supplies that just dropped."  
  
Hagar moaned, but trudged off to follow the Commander's orders.    
  
Zero couldn't help but wish X was there- this kind of humanitarian relief crap was totally up his alley and the other Hunter probably would have gone crazy with glee at the chance to really work side by side with humans. Zero, ever the loyal soldier, was committed to his duty, but he was tired and nervous and more than a little on edge. The flood hadn't destroyed the Mavericks, just scattered them and it was only a matter of time before they regrouped. When they did, they'd come back hard, and there'd be more battle than Reploids like Hagar could handle.  
  
And then there were the humans.  
  
Zero worried about the humans. He worried about prolonged contact between edgy Maverick Hunters and disoriented, recently-made-homeless humans.  
  
They were sitting on a powder keg and he knew it.  
  
"Just hope it doesn't blow up in our faces," he murmured, and touched his ear as a signal came in.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This piece actually was meant to be the first scene of Intervention, because I had ideas about what Zero was up to while Axl was dealing with X, but it felt like a derail from the story's focus to try and include it. I liked writing OC Hunters in bit roles - it made the Maverick Hunters feel more real to me.


End file.
